etwas zur erinnerung (nur für den fall)
by thisloser
Summary: Es ist Jahre her, aber es fühlt sich noch fast genauso an wie damals. (eine Nacht im Krieg) Second chapter English version.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Fourth Shinobi War, pre-Tobi reveal.

I seem to have adopted over, already as some sort of personal headcanon.

There is this fic I want to write and this is sort of the set-up for that fic that might never be.

* * *

Kälte findet ihren Weg durch Ritzen und Nähte, windet und wieselt sich unter Zeltplane und Stoff, in Kakashis Poren, durch seine Haut. Draußen, auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Khaki-Plane, ist es Friedhofs-still . Nicht einmal der Wind weht mehr. Der Krieg hält den Atem an.

Kakashi steht nach vorn gebeugt, damit sein Kopf nicht an die Decke seines hastig errichteten Zeltes stößt. Jede unbedachte Bewegung könnte es einstürzen lassen. Er setzt sich auf den unebenen Boden, spürt die klumpige Erde kühl unter sich und atmet einmal durch.

Die Anordnungen, die er vor Betreten des Zelts gegeben hat, er ruft sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis. Eine nach der anderen. Wo stehen seine Wachposten? Wie viele sind es? Wen hat an der Südseite des kleinen Nachtlagers platziert? Werden sie sicher sein über Nacht?

Nein, natürlich nicht.

Kakashi seufzt und greift nach der Karte, die er sich ins Zelt hat bringen lassen. Sie liegt in der Ecke neben der schwachen Öllampe, deren Licht seinen Schatten an die Wand zeichnet. Es ist weniger als eine Armlänge in dem kleinen, etwas windschiefen Zelt. Er streckt sich dennoch, weiter als er muss, nur um das Knacken seiner Gelenke zu hören. In seiner Vorstellung werden seine Wirbel zu tektonischen Platten, die sich langsam und knirschend verschieben. Er fühlt sich uralt, als er die Karte vor sich ausrollt und mit müdem Auge die bunten Pfeile und Markierung anstarrt.

Von draußen hört er plötzlich Schritte, in einem kraftvollen, unverkennbar energischen Rhythmus. Manchmal muss er sich innerlich stählen, wenn er dieses allzu bekannte Geräusch hört. Heute ist er zu müde, zu verspannt, und irgendwie ist es ein Trost. Er ist nicht allein.

Gai schlägt die Zeltklappe auf, dass es nur so klatscht und kommt herein, ohne vorher nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er muss es nicht. Kakashi könnte Hokage sein – er könnte zum Daimyo aufsteigen oder gar die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen – und trotzdem würde Gai in sein Schlafzimmer marschieren, wann immer ihm danach wäre. Der Gedanke stört Kakashi überraschend wenig.

„Du solltest schlafen", sagt Gai leicht tadelnd. Mit gesenktem Kopf schaut er auf Kakashi, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzt, hinunter.

„Hm", brummt Kakashi. Er glaubt nicht, dass er schlafen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Und er weiß noch nicht, ob er will. In der Dunkelheit unter seinen Lidern könnte alles Mögliche lauern. „Draußen irgendwas?"

„Nein, das Camp ist gesichert!" Gai, über Kakashi gebeugt, grinst breit und fuchtelt mit seinem hochgereckten Daumen vor Kakashis Nase herum. Es sieht absolut gespenstisch aus, von unten mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf betrachtet. Gais breite Balken von Augenbrauen machen es nicht besser.

„Gut", sagt Kakashi trotzdem, obwohl nichts wirklich gut ist und senkt sein Haupt wieder zur Karte. Die Farben verschwimmen vor seinem Auge. Grenzlinien verschwinden, Landmassen rutschen zusammen. Kakashi blinzelt. Er spürt Gai hinter sich, seine Körperwärme und riecht seinen leicht sauren Atem. Nach Tagen auf dem Schlachtfeld ist anscheinend selbst Gais Mundhygiene nicht mehr das, was sie mal war.

„Du kannst dich hinlegen, wenn du willst, Gai." Kakashi deutet hinüber in die dunkle Ecke, in der sein Schlafsack ordentlich zusammengerollt liegt, doch Gai lässt sich hinter ihm auf die Knie fallen, noch ehe er den Satz beendet hat.

„Was wäre ich für ein Rivale, wenn ich jetzt einfach schlafen würde, Kakashi?!" Viel zu laut und viel zu nah. Etwas Feuchtes trifft Kakashi hinterm linken Ohr. Sicher Spucke, wie schön…

„Gai", fängt er an, in extra besänftigendem Tonfall, doch schon sind Gais Hände auf seinen Schultern.

„Du musst dich entspannen und ausruhen, Rivale! Wir haben wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Stunden…"

_Ich weiß. _Kakashi denkt ans Morgengrauen und die schwarzen Schatten der Bäume im rötlichen Licht. Er friert.

Gai fängt an zu massieren. Instinktiv finden seine Finger die richtigen Stellen, über Kakashis Schlüsselbein, die Daumen in Kakashis Nacken. Geschickt arbeitet er um den steifen Kragen von Kakashis Weste herum und durch den dicken, gefütterten Stoff hindurch. Niemand kann ihm das Wasser reichen, was das angeht.

Trotzdem schiebt Kakashi ihn sanft von sich. „Warte."

Er steht auf, geht zu seinem Schlafsack und löst die beiden Gurte, mit denen er zusammengezurrt ist. Während er den Schlafsack auf dem Boden ausrollt, kann er die ganze Zeit Gais Blick auf sich spüren. Gai sagt nichts, auch nicht, als Kakashi sich die Weste abstreift. Seine Miene bleibt vollkommen ruhig, seine Hände liegen entspannt auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Das Lampenlicht rahmt ihn in seinen eigenen Schatten.

„Okay", sagt Kakashi, als er fertig ist. Er kniet auf seinem Schlafsack, Gai gegenüber, und fragt sich, wie viel er noch sagen muss, um zu bekommen, was er will.

Er muss gar nichts sagen. Gai kommt zu ihm und massiert ihm den Rücken, wie er es schon so oft getan hat, und als Kakashi an einem Punkt hinter sich greift, sein Handgelenk nimmt und Gais Hand unter sein Shirt führt, setzen sie wortlos da an, wo sie einst aufgehört haben.

* * *

Es ist Jahre her.

Das letzte Mal, dass Gai ihn so angefasst hat, war bevor Kakashi sein Genin Team bekam. Es war bevor _Gai_ sein Genin Team bekam.

Es war ein Spiel. Sie waren jung und fummelten aneinander herum, weil es einfach war. Einfacher, als sich mit jemand anderem einzulassen, einfacher als irgendeine Beziehung aufbauen zu müssen, die auf mehr beruhte als „wer kann länger?". Sie küssten sich nie, sie machten es nie anders als mit der Hand, vorzugsweise im Dunkeln.

* * *

Es ist Jahre her, aber es fühlt sich noch fast genauso an wie damals. Gais Hand ist etwas rauer. Kakashi liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite und konzentriert sich darauf, wie sie sich anfühlt.

Es ist nicht leicht. Seine Gedanken lenken ihn ab. Draußen, in den anderen Zelten… Kakashi ist sich sicher, dass sich dort ähnliche Dinge abspielen. Angstgenährte Annäherungsversuche. _Das könnte unsere letzte Chance sein._

Er lächelt leise in seine Maske. Gai würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Nase brechen, wenn er so etwas Mutloses laut von sich geben würde. Gai ist sich sicher, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen werden, dass sie unbesiegbar sind.

Für Kakashi ist es nicht so einfach.

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er muss sich zusammenreißen. Er hat das vermisst. Das Gefühl der Hitze, die in seinem Körper aufsteigt, langsam aber unaufhörlich, das Wissen, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben darf.

Irgendwo hinter seinem Bauchnabel ist ein dünner Faden, eine vibrierende Saite, zum Zerreißen gespannt.

* * *

Die Wahrheit ist, dass er mehr will. Dass er genug von den Spielen hat.

Er stößt Gais Hand weg, in dem Moment, in dem er sich, mehr als alles andere, an Gai festklammern will, und schnappt nach Luft.

Er rollt sich auf den Rücken, die lockere Erde unter ihm gibt etwas nach – sein Körper wird eine Mulde hinterlassen wie ein flaches Grab. Gai schaut ihn fragend an. Kakashi will ihn küssen, er will Gai auf sich ziehen und mit ihm schlafen. Er will verschwitzten, leidenschaftlichen, verzweifelten Sex mit Gai haben.

Er bewegt sich nicht.

Gai zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, wie er es immer tut, wenn er scharf über etwas nachdenkt, das er nicht versteht, aber sich nicht die Blöße geben will, nachzufragen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden rutscht er näher zu Kakashi.

Und dann nach unten.

* * *

Gais Mund ist gnadenlos. Seine Hände an Kakashis Oberschenkeln bewegen sich rastlos, packen, streicheln, zerstreuen die wenigen Gedanken, die versuchen sich in Kakashis Bewusstsein zu formen. Das haben sie noch nie gemacht.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Gai jemals—

Aber jetzt fühlt er das Kratzen von winzigen Bartstoppeln an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels und hört Gai atmen, abgehakt und feucht und etwas hilflos. Er hat noch nicht ganz herausgefunden, wie man tut was er tut, ohne dabei zu ersticken und Kakashi ist gleichzeitig schockiert und vollkommen verloren.

Seine Finger krallen sich in den Stoff seines Schlafsacks. Er weiß nicht was er tun würde, wenn er sich erlaubte, Gai in diesem Moment zu berühren.

* * *

„Du solltest schlafen, Kakashi", sagt Gai und setzt sich auf.

Kakashis Körper liegt warm und schwer auf seinem Schlafsack und er weiß, dass er schlafen kann und wird, dass er nicht träumen wird und dass das Lager sicher ist, bis zum Morgengrauen zumindest.

„Bleib", sagt er. Er streckt die Hand nach Gai aus, berührt flüchtig sein Handgelenk. Er weiß, das Wort, so gesprochen, hätte genauso gut an einen seiner Hunde gerichtet sein können. Mehr kann er aber nicht sagen, noch nicht. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist—

Kakashi schluckt seine Hoffnung hinunter.

Niemand, fällt ihm ein, hat Zahnpasta dabei. Wasser ist kostbar, die Rationen sind knapp.

Wie lange wird Gai seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge haben?

_Bitte_, fügt er hinzu. Heimlich, nur in Gedanken.

Gai zögert einen Augenblick, verdutzt, dann lächelt er, nicht sein strahlend-weißes Lächeln, sondern ein anderes, neues, das fast unsichtbar ist, weil es nur in seinen Augen lebt, und nickt.

Draußen ist es immer noch totenstill, Schatten bewegen sich kaum merklich im bleichen Mondlicht, aber im Zelt ist es etwas wärmer geworden.

Ende.


	2. something to remember (just in case)

A.N.: sloppy translation for those who're interested.

* * *

Coldness finds its way through cracks and seams; it twists around and slips under canvas and fabric, into Kakashi's pores and under his skin. Outside, on the other side of the thin khaki cloth, everything quiet. It's a cemetery kind of silence and stillness. Not even a breeze. The war is holding its breath.

Kakashi is standing in the middle of his hastily erected tent, back bent so his head won't touch the canvas ceiling. Any small careless movement could make the whole thing collapse. After a second he sits down on the uneven ground, the lumpy soil feeling cool beneath him. He exhales slowly, deliberately.

One after another, he recalls the orders he gave before entering the tent. Where has he positioned his sentries? How many does he have? Who is watching the south side of their small camp? Will they be safe tonight?

No, of course not.

Kakashi sighs and reaches for the map he had delivered to his tent. It's in the corner next to the weak oil lamp whose light is painting his shadow on the wall. In his tiny tent, it's less than an arm's length away. He still extends his arm further than he has to, just to hear the cracking of his joints. For a moment he imagines his vertebrae as tectonic plates that move slowly, crunching. It makes him feel ancient, so he shakes his head to dispel the image. Then he opens the map and stares at the colored arrows and markings on it with his single tired eye.

There are footsteps approaching the tent. This powerful, energetic rhythm; it's unmistakable. Sometimes Kakashi has to brace himself when he hears this all too familiar sound. Today he is too tired, too tense, and somehow it's almost a comfort. He is not alone.

Gai throws his tent flap open with enough force to elicit a loud slap and enters without asking for permission first. He doesn't have to. Kakashi could be Hokage - he could become daimyo, he could rule the whole world - and yet Gai would still march into his bedroom whenever he'd feel like it. Surprisingly, the thought doesn't bother Kakashi all that much.

"You should sleep," Gai says somewhat reproachfully. He looks down at Kakashi, who is sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Hn," Kakashi mutters, barely acknowledging his visitor. He doesn't think he could sleep, even if he wanted to. And he still doesn't know whether he wants to. Anything could be lurking in the darkness under his eyelids. "What's going on outside? "

"Nothing, the camp's one hundred percent secure!" says Gai, bending over Kakashi while grinning broadly and waving his thumbs-up in front of Kakashi's nose. It looks positively disturbing, viewed from Kakashi's angle. Gai's huge, looming eyebrows don't help.

"Good," Kakashi says, even though nothing is actually good, and returns to his map. The colors blur before his eyes. The thick black lines marking the nations' borders disappear; land masses bleed into one another. Kakashi blinks. He can feel Gai standing behind him; he can feel Gai's body heat and smell his sour breath. After days on the battlefield, even Gai's oral hygiene is apparently no longer what it once was.

"If you want, you can lie down, Gai." Kakashi gestures over to the dark corner where his sleeping bag is lying, neatly rolled up, but before he has finished the sentence, Gai has already let himself fall to his knees behind him.

"What kind of a rival would I be if I went to sleep now, Kakashi?!" Far too loudly and way too close. Something wet hits the back of Kakashi's left ear. Saliva probably. Wonderful...

"Gai," he begins, in a tone meant to calm Gai down, meant to make him shut up, but Gai's hands are already on his shoulders.

"You need to get some rest, Rival! We might only have a few hours..."

_I know that._ Kakashi thinks of dawn and the red sky glowing behind a zigzag line of black trees, casting long, long shadows. He's cold.

Gai starts massaging his shoulders. Instinctively his fingers find the right places, above Kakashi's collarbone, his thumbs digging into Kakashi's neck. Cleverly, he works around the stiff collar of Kakashi's vest and through the thick, padded fabric. No one can hold a candle to him when it comes to this.

Nevertheless, Kakashi gently pushes him away. "Wait."

He gets up, goes to his sleeping bag and opens the two straps that keep it tied together. While unrolling it on the floor, he can practically feel Gai's eyes on him the whole time. Gai, however, says nothing, not even when Kakashi strips off his vest.

His face remains perfectly blank, his hands resting on his thighs in loose fists. The lamplight frames him in his own shadow.

"Okay," Kakashi says when he is done. He kneels down on his sleeping bag, opposite Gai, and wonders how much more he'll have to say to get what he wants.

He doesn't have to say anything. Gai simply comes over to him and resumes massaging his back, the way he's done time and time again, and when, at some point, Kakashi takes his wrist and guides Gai's hand under his shirt, they pick up where they left off years ago, just like that.

* * *

It's been years.

The last time Gai touched him like this was before Kakashi got his Genin team. It was before _Gai_ got _his _Genin team.

It had been a game. They'd been young and they'd fumbled around, pawed at each other, because it had been easy. Easier than to get involved with someone else, easier than having to build any kind of meaningful relationship based on more than "who can last longer?". They'd never kissed, they'd never used anything but their hands, and they'd always done it in the dark.

* * *

It's been years, but it feels almost exactly like it did back then. Except that Gai's hands are even more calloused. Kakashi is lying on his side, eyes closed, trying to focus on how it feels.

Which isn't exactly easy. His thoughts distract him. Outside, in the other tents ... Kakashi is sure that similar things are transpiring there. Sexual advances fuelled by fear._ This could be our last chance-_kind of things.

He smiles behind his mask. Gai would probably break Kakashi's nose if he said something like that aloud. Gai is sure that they will win the war, that they're invincible.

For Kakashi it's not that simple.

He bites his lip. He needs to get his act together. He's missed this. The sensation of heat rising in his body, slowly but relentlessly, the knowledge that he cannot let himself make a sound.

Somewhere behind his navel there's a thin thread, a vibrating string, stretched to breaking.

* * *

The truth is that he wants more. That he's had enough of the games.

He pushes Gai's hand away the very moment he, more than anything, just wants to cling to Gai, and gasps.

He rolls onto his back, feels the loose soil beneath him give - his body will leave an imprint, a hollow like a shallow grave. Gai looks at him questioningly. Kakashi wants to kiss him, he wants to pull Gai down on top of him and sleep with him. He wants to have sweaty, passionate, desperate sex with Gai.

He doesn't. He doesn't move at all.

Gai's eyebrows furrow, the way they always do whenever he's _really_ thinking about something, trying to puzzle something out, whenever he can't figure out the solution but is too proud to ask.

After a few seconds he moves closer to Kakashi.

And then down.

* * *

Gai's mouth is merciless. His hands move restlessly over Kakashi's thighs, they hold on, they let go, they stroke and caress and dispel whichever thoughts try to form in Kakashi's mind.

They have never done this before. This has never happened.

And Kakashi never thought that Gai would ever –

But now he feels the scratching of tiny stubble on the inside of his thigh and he hears Gai breathe, wetly, a little frantically and somewhat helplessly. He hasn't quite figured out how to do what he is doing without suffocating and, somehow, Kakashi is both slightly shocked and completely _gon_e at the same time.

His fingers are clawing at the fabric of his sleeping bag. He doesn't know what he'd do if he allowed himself to touch Gai right now.

* * *

"You should rest," Gai says as he sits up.

Kakashi's body is warm and heavy on his sleeping bag. He knows he'll be able to sleep now, that he won't dream and that the camp is safe, at least until dawn.

"Stay," he says. He reaches out to Gai, touches his friend's wrist fleetingly. He knows he said it as if he was speaking to one of his dogs. And that's not right. And yet, he cannot say more. When the war is over maybe –

Kakashi swallows his hope.

A stray thought crosses his mind. No one in camp has any toothpaste. Food and water rations are scarce.

It's a splinter of a thought lodged under his skin.

How long will Gai taste Kakashi on his tongue?

_Please,_ he amends. It's not something he'll actually say. Not yet anyway.

Gai hesitates for a moment, puzzled, then, suddenly, he smiles, not the gleaming sliver of white teeth but another new one, an almost invisible one that is alive only in the brightness of his eyes.

And while outside dead silence still reigns over shadows that move ever so slightly in the pale moonlight, it has become a bit warmer in the tent, in the ever shrinking space between them.

end


End file.
